Padres por error?
by StefaniaGarciaZ
Summary: A lo lejos en el cielo se miraba como un cometa caía a una gran velocidad desde muy alto, hasta impactar en el mar. Quien diria que por ese extraño objeto, la vida de las dos aves cambiaria de un dia para otro, pero sera para bien o para mal? podran ellos dos dejar en claro de una vez por toda su relacion? o solo seguiran ocultando su sentimientos por 9 meses?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Porque nosotros?**

Los primeros rayos de sol salían en Jump City, dando inicio a un nuevo día, asomándose por un edificio en forma de T nuestros jóvenes titanes se encontraban dormidos, excepto una hechicera de cabellos violetas que se encontraba en la terraza meditando como cada mañana, concentrada en su meditación no se percató de que un chico con antifaz se encontraba observándola, tranquilamente mientras ella subía y bajaba al ritmo de su meditación

-Es una linda mañana no crees?- Pregunto el petirrojo

-Si- solo eso contesto la hechicera aun con los ojos cerrados

Robín se sentó a su lado mientras admiraba el amanecer, hace tiempo que tenían esta rutina, solo ellos dos a las primeras horas de la madrugada, mientras platicaban de lo que fuera hasta que dieran las 8:00 en punto para bajar a desayunar junto con sus compañeros

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que sucedió el ¨Fin de mundo¨ Robín no había perdido las esperanzas y rescato a Raven de su padre, ella estaba completamente agradecida con él, desde entonces su vínculo se había hecho mucho más fuerte que antes, sus miradas habían cambiado ya no eran simples miradas de amistad, ahora había algo más detrás de ellas, pero aun no estaban muy seguros de que era, así que solamente seguían tratándose como dos mejores amigos, sin saber que muy en el fondo aunque aún no quisieran aceptarlo ellos dos se morían por más que una simple amistad.

A lo lejos en el cielo se miraba como un cometa caía a una gran velocidad desde muy alto, hasta impactar en el mar y hacer unas grandes olas que impresiono a las dos aves, ellos se miraron entre sí, hasta dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde había impactado, no sin antes contactar a sus compañeros

Llegaron los titanes a prisa donde el cometa había impactado, Chico Bestia se convirtió en un tiburón y se sumergió rápidamente hasta encontrar un artefacto redondo del tamaño de una pelota de futbol, de color Violeta fuerte que brillaba en lo más profundo del mar, después regreso con sus amigos

-Chicos, no estoy seguro de lo que sea, pero brilla muy fuerte- ya que desde la superficie se miraba un leve color Violeta que salía desde el mar

-Debemos llevarlo a la torre, no sabemos que puede hacer, es peligroso que este aquí- Dijo el Líder- Raven ¿puedes sujetarlo?

-Veré que puedo hacer- Dijo la chica oscura y se envolvió en su magia y se sumergió al agua junto con ChicoBestia, está sujeto el raro objeto que cayó del espacio con su magia y se dirigieron a la torre

Los 5 titanes estaban en la sala común, observando el curioso objeto que se encontraba arriba de la mesa que brillaba ahora con una leve intensidad de color Violeta

-Bien, Cyborg, puedes hacer unos análisis para saber si esta cosa es peligrosa, o algún tipo de bomba?- Pregunto Robín a lo que Cyborg solo pudo asentir mientras se dirigía a la computadora- Raven, puedes investigar si en algunos de tus libros viene alguna información que nos sea útil?

-Enseguida- Raven desapareció

-Starfire, estas segura que no reconoces que es?- El líder miro a su compañera que se encontraba con cara pensativa

-No Robín, nunca había visto algo igual- Prosiguió- en mi planeta no tenemos la costumbre de usar cosas como esta

-Ya veo.- Dijo el líder

Horas más tarde, todos seguían despiertos tratando de averiguar que era esta misteriosa cosa que había caído del cielo

Porque en este lugar? Porque hoy? Que es ese color Violeta que sale de el?, esas eran las preguntas que Robín se hacía, pero lamentablemente no tenían respuesta, aun.

-Robín, tengo información, según los análisis, esa cosa no es radioactiva, ni es una bomba, no es de este planeta, y al parecer es como algún tipo de Magia- Explico Cyborg, a lo que el líder miro atentamente la ¨Cosa¨ y pensó unos segundos

Raven apareció – Yo no he encontrado nada en mis libros, por lo que sé, es magia muy diferente a la mía, mañana iré a la Librería para buscar más- La hechicera se acercó hacia donde estaba su líder para poner una mano en su hombro haciéndole saber que no se rendirían fácilmente, Robín solo sonrió en respuesta. De pronto la ¨Cosa¨ comenzó a brillar, un violeta fuerte, podría decirse que resplandecía por toda la Sala

Los titanes estaban asombrados por cuanta luz podía salir de una cosa tan pequeña

-Titanes aléjense- Ordeno Robín a lo que los titanes corrieron, menos Raven que seguía observando el resplandor, se miraba perdida en sus pensamientos- Raven debemos alejarnos- Grito el líder mientras tomaba la mano de la chica oscura. La luz se apagó de repente, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire se encontraban detrás del sofá en posición de combate, listos para cualquier cosa, mientras que Robín y Raven seguían parados, La chica salió de su trance y fijo su vista en la máscara de su líder para voltear rápidamente hacia abajo y encontrar sus manos agarradas firmemente

Un sonido se escuchó de repente, y unos rayos color negro salían de la ¨cosa¨ para sujetar a los dos titanes que se encontraban cerca de ahí, Levitaron y tras una descarga, cayeron inconscientes

Cyborg uso su cañón para tratar de destruir a la cosa que tenía prisionero a sus amigos, pero al recibir un impacto este se le devolvió y salió disparado hacia las ventanas de la sala, Starfire voló y trato de usar sus bolas de energía pero sucedía lo mismo a lo que solo pudo esquivarlo

ChicoBestia no sabía qué hacer, no podía atacarlo porque podría pasar igual que su amigo Cyborg, los dos chicos seguían levitando inconscientes hasta que un rayo de color blanco los sujeto a ambos poniéndolos cerca el uno del otro dando un resplandor, para después dejarlos en el suelo y a continuación la ¨cosa¨ dejara de brillar, y quedara completamente de un color Blanco

 **Robín Pow**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me dolía la cabeza, y una luz cegó por unos momentos mis ojos, me di cuenta que me encontraba en la enfermería

-Robín, al fin despiertas- Dijo Starfire con una sonrisa

-Que sucedió?- pregunte, no recordaba nada

-Viejo, esa ¨cosa¨ los ataco a ti y a Raven- Dijo ChicoBestia- intentamos destruirlo pero al parecer tenía un campo de fuerza

\- Nos atacó? …Raven¡ Donde esta ella?- Me preocupe por mi mejor amiga, intente levantarme de la cama pero llego cyborg y me detuvo, me señalo a una camilla que estaba alado de la mía, ahí se encontraba ella, levitando lentamente, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, se miraba tan pacifica- Porque aún no despierta?

\- No lo sé, estuvieron inconscientes por dos días, ya les hice una revisión al parecer todo está normal, tal vez solo necesite descansar un poco más, como te sientes?- me pregunto cyborg mientras me daba un vaso de agua

-Solo me duele la cabeza, Dos días?, ha habido algún problema?- pregunte mientas me lo bebía de un trago, estaba muy sediento y mi garganta ardía

-Nada que no pudiéramos manejar- me sonrió para después ir a donde estaba Raven

-Que fue lo que paso exactamente?- pregunte, estaba bastante confundido, solo recuerdo cuando esa cosa dio un resplandor violeta, pero después de ahí, mi mente estaba en blanco

-La cosa al parecer les dio una descarga, los dejos inconscientes, tratamos de detenerlo pero como dijo Chico bestia al parecer tenía su propia protección, después se volvió completamente blanco y no ha habido ninguna reacción desde que eso paso- Explico Cyborg detalladamente, yo solo asentí para después mirar a mi compañera, Porque nosotros? tal vez fue pura coincidencia, pero…y si no lo fue?

Al día siguiente, fui a la enfermería temprano, Raven aún seguía dormida, me senté a su lado y tome una de sus manos

-Raven….-susurre- despierta, ver el amanecer sin ti es un poco aburrido- sonreí por lo bajo- Te extraño

Escuche un movimiento, y me di cuenta que era Raven quien estaba removiéndose en su cama, para después abrir los ojos lentamente, fijo su vista en mi

-Robín?- pregunto- Que paso?

-Raven, al fin despiertas- Vi como ella fijo su vista en nuestras manos que se encontraban agarras y se sonrojo un poco- estuviste inconsciente 3 días

-3 días?¡- se exalto y quito su mano, me sentí raro al no tener su contacto- Robín que fue lo que sucedió?

\- Esa cosa nos atacó, estuvimos inconscientes, pero al parecer No nos hizo nada, Cyborg afirma que nuestros escaneos estuvieron limpios, como te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza eso es todo- Masajeo su cien lentamente- Todo eso fue mi culpa no?

-Porque lo dices?- pregunte, su culpa? A que se refería

-Si mal no recuerdo, esa cosa nos atacó porque no pude moverme, pero Robín…..cuando comenzó a brillar, escuche una voz proveniente de esa cosa que decía mi nombre

-Una voz? Que voz?

-No lo sé, no pude reconocerla, era voz de una mujer, que me decía que todo estaría bien, que ya nunca más estaríamos solos, no entiendo a que se refería- volvió a sentarse en la camilla, yo me senté alado de ella

-Después de lo que sucedió, ya no ha habido ningún movimiento, parece como si se hubiera apagado

-Esperemos que siga así- Dijo para después ponerse su capa y salir de ahí

-Esperemos- susurre

 _ **2 MESES DESPUES**_

 _ **Raven pow**_

Amaneció como de costumbre, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un té de Hierbas, me encontré a mis amigos, cyborg y chicobestia jugando videojuegos, desde temprano? Se pudrirán el cerebro, Starfire estaba con Robín desayunando, estaban riéndose y se miraban muy sonrientes, no pude evitar sentir algo en mi pecho, claro ellos dos eran el uno para el otro, porque no estarían felices de estar juntos. Serví mi té y me senté alado de Cyborg leyendo mi libro tratando de concentrarme en la lectura e ignorar las risas que se escuchaban detrás de mí

-Booyahh¡ acabo de patear tu verde trasero- grito cyborg mientras hacia un baile raro de victoria

-Viejo eso no es justo, exijo la revancha¡- Chico bestia peleaba con Ciborg, otro típico día en la torre T

 _ **Narradora**_

Un impacto se escucho en la sala, manchando la alfombra de un líquido color miel que acababa de ser derramado seguido de cientos de pedazos de una taza, todos los ojos de los titanes se posaron en la hechicera que acaba de tirar su taza al suelo

-Raven sucede algo?-Pregunto cyborg acercándose a su hermanita que estaba con la vista al frente, rápidamente se levantó corriendo al baño más cercano de la torre, para después hincarse y vomitar sobre el retrete, los chicos la siguieron, cuando termino tiro de la cadena y procedió a lavarse los dientes

-Estas bien amiga Raven?- Pregunto Starfire preocupada por su amiga, ya que nunca la había visto en ese estado

-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo nauseas- Afirmo la hechicera a lo que nuevamente se dirigían todos a la sala

-Talvez deba hacerte un chequeo, para confirmar que todo está bien- dijo Cyborg

-Estoy bien- dijo la peli violeta rodando los ojos

-Pero…..-el hombre mitad robot no pudo terminar ya que la alarma se activo, indicando que había problemas en la ciudad y los necesitaban, todos se apresuraron, pero el petirrojo la detuvo

-Estas segura que estas bien?- le pregunto con preocupación- si quieres puedes quedarte

-No, Estoy bien, lo prometo- Robín asintió y partieron los dos.

Se encontraban en la plaza del centro, donde los cinco de la colmena estaban destruyendo tiendas, robando joyas, dinero del banco, y otras cosas más

-Valla Chicos, parece que se les termino la diversión, TITANES AL ATAQUE¡-Grito el líder para después sacar su vara, y lanzarse hacia Mamut que venia corriendo hacia el, para darle un par de golpes que este logro esquivar, pero Robín fue más rápido y lanzo uno de sus artefactos que congelo por completo a mamut de pies hasta su pecho y lo dejo inmóvil

Cyborg peleaba con Gizmo que lanzaba lo que que parecían ser minis bombas, con su cañón pudo destruirlas, para sujetar a Gizmo y quitarle su mochila

Chico bestia estaba combatiendo con Billy numeroso, que logro multiplicarse en unos 10 billys, que daban varios golpes a chico bestia, hasta que se convirtió en un Puma para después golpear a cada uno de ellos hasta quedar solo 2

Starfire estaba con Ojo, lanzándole sus esferas color verde, mientras volaba por el aire, a lo que Ojo pudo esquivarles y lanzarle un súper ojo que la dejo atrapada en una esfera amarilla brillante, estaba cantando victoria cuando Starfire junto con sus ojos láseres pudo librarse fácilmente y atacarlo por segunda vez

Mientras tanto Raven se encontraba combatiendo con Jinx, esta daba marometas hacia atrás mientras lanzaba de sus rayos color rosa para atacar a la hechicera pero esta junto con su magia oscura se protegía, para después darle un golpe en la cara a la chica de las dos coletas

-No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme- Dijo Jinx mientras lanzaba más de sus rayos para lograr abrir el suelo en donde Raven se encontraba, pero esta rápidamente desapareció y apareció detrás de ella

-Ya lo veremos- a continuación junto con su magia la envolvió en una aura Negra y la golpeo contra una pared y después contra otra, hasta que esta quedo inconsciente

-Buen trabajo Chicos, ahora esperemos a que llegue la poli…..RAVEN¡-Grito el líder, pero era demasiado tarde, su compañera yacía en el piso totalmente inmóvil

 _ **EN LA TORRE T**_

 _ **Robín pow**_

-Cyborg que sucedió?- Estaba preocupado, hace 1 hora estábamos combatiendo con los 5 de la colmena, y de pronto Raven colapso enfrente de nosotros, nos encontrábamos en la enfermería, Raven estaba inconsciente levitando, mientras que cyborg tecleaba unas cuantas cosas en la computadora

-Ahora lo sabremos- Dijo, y una hoja salía de la impresora para después ser arrancada por cyborg, la leyó detenidamente y después hizo una cara de asombro que después paso a una de confusión- Esto no puede estar bien

-Que no esta bien?- Me asuste, Cyborg camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba Raven y toco su estomago, volvió a la computadora y observo rápidamente- CYBORG¡ Que esta pasando?¡

-No puede estar bien Robín¡, o si?- me pregunto y entrego delante de mi una hoja, la agarre y leí lo que decía

 _RAVEN_

 _PRUEBA DE SANGRE 0-_

 _COLESTEROL_

 _HIERRO_

 _PROTEINAS_

 _LEUCOCITOS_

 _HORMONA HCG_

-HCG?- pregunte

-Si, es una hormona llamada Gonadotropina Coriónica, Robín….solo las embarazadas tienen esa hormona- Quede en shock, eso significa que….Raven esta….embarazada?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** **Eliztzem**

 **Raven pow**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estos pesaban, pude notar una gran habitación blanca, yo me encontraba recostada en medio de esta, mire a mi alrededor no había nadie, estaba completamente sola

-Hola?- Pregunte a lo que nadie contesto, me levante y al hacerlo tuve un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza

-No volverás a estar sola- escuche, rápidamente tome mi posición de combate, pero mi magia no funcionaba – No volverás a estar sola- Esa voz…..esa voz ya la había escuchado antes- No volverás a estar sola- Repitió

-Quién eres?- pregunte, una persona apareció de repente, era una mujer con un vestido blanco y cabello Rojo, pude ver como en sus manos sostenía un libro color café de cuero

-El _Procreative_ los ha escogido, ha visto en su corazón, y no son felices, pero pronto lo serán- La mujer desapareció y el cuarto se volvió Negro, pude escuchar unos gritos a lo lejos para después desaparecer

Desperté agitada, en mi frente caía sudor frio, me encontraba en la enfermería, estaba sola, después Cyborg entro por la puerta

-Que sucedió- Pregunte, este no contesto, avanzo hacia mí y se sentó, pude notar que traía una hoja en sus manos

\- te desmayaste- Dijo al fin yo solo me sorprendí pero después intente levantarme pero él me detuvo

-Raven, necesito preguntarte algo- no conteste- Has estado viéndote con alguien?- Que? A que se refería con su pregunta

-A que te refieres?, Claro que no- hice una mueca indicándole que su preguntaba estaba fuera de lugar

-Déjame cambiar la pregunta, has estado saliendo con alguien?

-Claro que no, Cyborg a que vienen estas preguntas- Que demonios le pasaba

-Raven no mientas, no te juzgare solo necesito saberlo de ti- Me miró fijamente, en su miraba se notaba cierta desesperación, con un poco de….tristeza?

-Cyborg. No.- conteste lo más sincera que pude haber sonado

-Entonces como explicas esto- me acerco la hoja que tenía entre manos

 _PRUEBA:_

 _HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE_

 _(PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO)_

 _RESULTADO_

 _POSITIVO_

-Cyborg….que significa esto?- estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar, eso era mío? Yo estaba….embarazada

-Significa que estas embarazada, y no nos dijiste nada- Escuche la voz de mi líder, estaba en la puerta, estaba enojado, se le notaba en la cara

-No puede ser, como pueden creer esto, yo no he hecho nada- Afirme, claro que no había hecho nada, no pueden venir a darme un simple papel, y decirme que estoy por convertirme en madre, de quien demonios estoy esperando un hijo?

-NO MIENTAS¡-Me grito Robín mientras se acercaba a mí, lagrimas amenazaban de salir de mis ojos, podía jurar que era la primera vez que Robín me gritaba de esa manera, No es posible que no me crea, como puede ser tan imbécil para creer en esta mentira

-Cyborg por favor, esto está mal, has la prueba otra vez- Sujete su brazo implorándole que volviera a hacerla y probar que estaba cometiendo un error

-Ya la hice 3 veces Raven- Dijo- Estas embarazada

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no lo soporte más, estaban en un error, me tele transporte a mi habitación, necesita ir con mis emociones, tome mi postura de meditación, y cerré mis ojos

 _-Qué demonios está sucediendo?- Pregunte, alrededor de mí se encontraban mis emociones, feliz, valiente, tristeza, conocimiento, timidez, furia, perezosa y amor_

 _-Raven…es cierto- Afirmo conocimiento- Tal parece que llevas 2 meses de gestación_

 _Caí de rodillas, y tristeza de acerco a mí, y comenzó a llorar_

 _-todo estará bien – Puso su mano en mi hombro mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo_

 _-Debemos decirle a los demás, si es que aún no lo saben- Dijo valentía_

 _-Esperen- Acabo de recordar, hace 2 meses esa cosa me ataco, no estoy del todo segura pero estoy un 50% que eso tiene algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo- Averiguare que es lo que nos sucedió- después me encontraba en mi habitación_

Salí de esta y me dirigí a la Librería en donde siempre iba por un nuevo libro de hechizos

-Hola Raven- Me saludo Lydia con una sonrisa cálida, una anciana bastante mayor

-Hola Lydia, vengo a buscar algo, así que talvez tardare un poco- ella solo respondió con un no hay problema, y me adentre a la zona más vieja de ese lugar, buscando que por algún milagro encontrara eso que me dijera al menos algo acerca de lo que había ocurrido hace 2 meses.

Después de unas 3 horas buscando en muchos libros, no encontraba nada, estaba cansada, frustrada, estaba por rendirme cuando veo encima de una estantería, un libro color Café de cuero, era igual que el de mi sueño, lo tome y estaba lleno de polvo, lo sople y en la portada podía distinguirse en letras color Negro

 _Procreative_

 **Robin pow**

Me encontraba en la sala común, estaba cyborg alado de mí, los dos estábamos pensativos, cuando escuchamos un ruido, eran las puertas, vimos a Raven que cruzo con un libro entre manos, nos levantamos rápidamente

-Tengo la respuesta- Nos dijo mirándome fijamente.

Todos estábamos en la Sala, sentados, les habíamos explicado a Chico Bestia y Starfire que era lo que sucedía, al principio quedaron con cara de shock

-Robin, cuando me lo dijeron, lo dude, así que fui a consultar con mis emociones, y al parecer tenían razón, estoy embarazada- Dijo seria, pero había algo diferente en ella, estaba nerviosa- Me dijeron que tengo 2 meses de gestación, es correcto?- Miro a cyborg

-Si

-Bien, así que me puse a pensar que había hecho hace 2 meses, y la respuesta fue nada, nunca Salí de la torre, nunca Salí con nadie, no tengo ningún amorío con ningún chico si eso es lo que todos se estuvieron preguntando, así que recordé, la ¨cosa¨ que nos atacó a mí y a Robin, concuerda exactamente con las fechas

Tenía razón, hace dos meses que eso nos había atacado, pero…que tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando, puras preguntas estaban en mi cabeza, y ninguna tenia respuesta

-Fui a la Librería, y descubrí un libro llamado Pocreative que significa Procreador, aquí dice que esto es de un mundo diferente al nuestro llamado Eliztzem _,_ es un mundo, muy alejado de aquí, pero al igual que el nuestro, existen, hombres mujeres, e incluso niños, la única diferencia es que….no existe el amor- todos se miraron sorprendidos entre si

-Pero….si no hay amor, como es que tienen hijos?- pregunto Chico Bestia

-Eso mismo me pregunte yo, por lo que leí, en su mundo, tienen un procreador, que es igual a la ¨cosa¨ qué cayo aquí hace 2 meses, hacen un ritual, donde el procreador elige a una mujer y a un hombre, si son lo suficientemente fuertes podrán tener un hijo

-Como elige eso?- Pregunto cyborg

-Lo elige a base del pasado de ellos dos y su conexión íntima, cuanto más oscuro haya sido el pasado de las personas, más preparados están para ser felices, en este caso, para tener un hijo. Así que por medio de él, junta a esas dos personas hasta formar un feto que deberá esperar 9 meses para nacer.

No es posible…eso significaría que yo…

-Raven…entonces….si tú eres la mujer que esa cosa eligió. Eso significa que yo…-no pude continuar

-Tú eres el padre- Afirmo ella

 **Pow Normal**

-Cyborg, podrías hacerle una prueba de paternidad?- Pregunto Raven, ya que miraba como su mejor amigo se encontraba con la cabeza agachada analizando lo que ella había afirmado, seria padre, en todo este tiempo que estuvo con los titanes e incluso antes con Batman nunca llego a plantearse la idea de que algún día, una chica llegara y le dijera que iba a tener un bebe, Raven entendía perfectamente la carga que Robín tenia, era líder de los titanes, ex compañero del murciélago de Gótica, y aun eran demasiado jóvenes, solo tenían 18 años, así que decidió que aunque la prueba diera positivo indicando que él bebe era tanto de Raven como de Robín, la hechicera se encargaría de todo sola.

-Claro- Afirmo el Hombre de hojalata- Robín, Raven acompáñenme- y se fueron los 3, dejando a Chico Bestia y Starfire aun sorprendidos por la noticia.

Las dos aves estaban sentados en una camilla, con los brazos estirados esperando a que su amigo procediera a sacarles una muestra de sangre, pasaron unos minutos, unos minutos muy incomodos, ya que ninguno decía nada

-Bien chicos, tengo los resultados- Hablo cyborg mirándonos atentamente- Robín...

Robín lo miro esperando la respuesta

-Eres el padre- Raven agacho la cabeza apenada por la situación en la que había puesto a su líder, pero…no era culpa de ella, no era culpa de él, ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa en todo esto, fue culpa de esa cosa que cambio sus vidas cuando cayó del cielo. Pero aun así Raven no podía negar que estaba apenada

-Aun no entiendo cómo es posible, por lo que todos sabemos, aquí en la tierra la única manera de de concebir un hijo es por medio del sexo- explico Robín, claro que lo sabían, pero esa cosa no provenía de su mundo, también sabían eso.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entendemos- Dijo Raven

-Bien, lo dejare solos- acto seguido Cyborg salió de la enfermería, y quedaron solamente los dos adolescentes

-Raven…yo…-la chica lo interrumpió para levantarse y hablar

-Robín, entiendo, es una carga muy pesada para ti créeme al igual lo es para mí, así que lo mejor será no tenerlo- El chico abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente para tomarla de los hombros, como podía decir eso sin ninguna pizca de dolor, de tristeza.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, es tanto mi hijo como tuyo, yo tengo voz y voto-

-No digo que no lo tengas, pero es mejor así, aún no sabemos si el…-se quedó callada unos minutos- aún no sabemos si lo que está dentro de mí, sea un ser humano corriente como todos los demás, que tal si tiene 3 ojos, o 4 piernas- Explico Raven mientras señalaba a su vientre y giraba la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos

-Raven mírame- Le ordeno su líder y esta volteo- No me importa si tiene 3 ojos, o 4 piernas, es mi hijo y voy a amarlo para siempre- Sonrió, y ahí Raven supo que su sonrisa era sincera, pero….que era lo que no le estaba diciendo, eso significa que si, será padre de su hijo, y ella será la madre, pero eso en que los convierte a ellos dos.


End file.
